The Impossible Girl
The Impossible Girl is the 50th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins an alien planet similar to a jungle with a green/purple volcano in its center. A fair of feet run past the camera. A girl in an wore out alien outfit is running through the forest. She jumps over some roots and continues to run from something. She runs until she gets into a clear area from the trees but encounters a large cliff in front of her. She then looks down and sees the massive fall and another sort of land across from there. She turns around and heads back into the forest but a shadowy figure stands in front of her. She backs off and nearly takes a step off the ledge. She turns back to the figure who is approaching her. Girl, concentrating/panicking: Save me. Save me. Save me. The Planet begins to shake a little. The girl holds her ground as well as the figure, careful not to fall off the ledge. From a view in space, a green beam is shot from the planet across the stars. Then the setting changes to Earth where the green beam approaches. On Earth, specifically the Juice Shack, Brandon and the team are having milkshakes once again. Brandon, slurping: Ah. It's great the have team back together. Sarah, putting milkshake down: It's only been a couple of weeks. Brandon: What is that? A month? I can't wait a month. Coco, sarcastic immature tone: Did you really miss us that much? Brandon: No. I was just- er- bored. Sarah: Uh huh... Brandon: What? Sarah: You never get bored. You always make sure you're not bored. Brandon: Not really. Somethings things just find me. Suddenly the green beam makes contact with Brandon and he is energized into nothingness. Sarah: Brandon?! A smoke trail is left behind in his seat. Theme Song After the theme song, the green beam touches down on the planet's surface and Brandon re-appears on falls onto the ground a couple of inches above of it. Brandon: Ouch! (rubs back but then notices his surroundings) Uh oh... Where am I? Brandon gets up from the ground, brushes himself off and looks around. He then hears a scream from the distance. Brandon then runs off to the distance and runs up to a ledge. Brandon: Whoa. Brandon then looks around for the source of the screaming. There is a another scream and Brandon looks up and sees the girl facing against the figure above him. The girl is about to fall off. Brandon: Hang on! The girl turns around and sees Brandon. The figure then steps forward the girl out of the shadows and is revealed as a sort of wolf like alien. The Girl turns back, shocked, and the wolf alien advances on her. Brandon then slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes an alien transformation. He transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro starts to fly towards the girl and the wolf alien but the girl falls off the ledge and has to hang on the side. Astro: Don't worry, I'm coming! The wolf alien reaches for the girl but the girl kicks off from the side of the cliff and pushes back causing her to jump from the side of the cliff. She then passes Astro whom turns to see where's she going. She then dodge rolls onto the area where Brandon was earlier. Astro: But- What? Astro goes back to where he was or to where the girl is now and lands next to her. Astro: Are you alright? Girl: Yes. Who are you? Astro: I'm Brandon. Well sort of. How did you do that? Girl: Do what? Astro: Jump from that cliff to here. It seem impossible for someone like you. Girl: Well how do you turn from a man to a monster? THAT seems impossible for someone like you. Astro: Well I mean... that wolf thing. Wait a minute- Astro turns to the cliff side and sees the wolf alien still there. He looks at them then at the gap. He then looks around and heads back into the forest. Astro turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Looks like that's the last of him. Girl: Probably finding another way here. What did you say your name was? Brandon: Brandon. Yours? Girl: Jenna. Brandon: Nice name. So what brings you to a forest planet filled with alien wolves? Jenna: Shipwrecked. I think. I've been trying to send distress signals with every chance I got. Brandon: Well I was beamed here. Like in um one of those sci-fi movies. Jenna: Sci-Fi? Brandon: Um. Science-Fiction. It's like um- nevermind. Jenna: Like a genre. Brandon: Yeah. Jenna: Oh I love genres. My favorite is Mystery and Fantasy. Brandon: Yeah... I prefer Action. Jenna: I can tell. Brandon: How? Jenna: I- (takes a moment to respond) I don't know. Brandon turns and faces her with a strange expression. The scene then cuts to space with Sparky in Spaceship mode flying. Sarah and Coco are on board in the cockpit. Sarah: Find any signs of him? Coco: Nope. Still looking. Sarah: Ugh. He always does this. Coco: You think he wanted to be abducted? Sarah: No but this happens all the time. Either we save him or he's saving someone else. Coco: It always feels like we have to save his rear. Sarah: So how exactly are we finding him? Coco: Tracking down the signature that beam was giving off. It's totally a transport which means he's at the other end. There's just one question... Sarah: Yeah. What's on the other end? Sarah looks up through the window into space and the scene transitions to an overview of the forest on the planet. Brandon and Jenna hike through the steep terrain and reoccuring trees. Brandon: Out of all the planets to be taken to. Looks a lot like Warasauria. Jenna: Where's that? Brandon: I don't know exactly but its sort of like a planet filled with giant dinosaurs. Jenna: Like in the stories? Brandon: Yeah. You must read a lot of books. Jenna: I did before the um- incident. Brandon: Oh. (taking a short moment) Do you want to talk about it? Jenna: Now's not the time. We must continue. Jenna hikes ahead. Brandon: Yeah but where? There's just trees. Jenna: To the highest point of course. Brandon: Oh right. I forgot that I was a highly professional camping teaching person. The two climb up the mountain while something watches them in the distance. Brandon, while climbing: Hang on a second. Just remembered that I have the perfect tool. Jenna: What would that? Brandon, attempting to activate Omnitrix without letting go of the ledge: The- Rumbling takes place on the mountain. Jenna: Avalanche. We must get to cover. The shaking then causes Brandon to loose his grip. He falls but his leg is caught by Jenna who is using her other hand to hang on to the ledge. Jenna: I have you! Brandon: AH! Some boulders then begin to crash down. Jenna notices this. Jenna, looking back to Brandon: Turn into your alien form. Brandon: Right. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and turns into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Wait won't you loose your gr- Jenna then swings Rocks like a weapon at the boulders. Then leaps from the ledge onto safety. She releases her grip. Diamondhead, recovering: Um. What?! Jenna: That was close, wasn't it? Diamondhead: What just happened? Jenna: What do you mean? Diamondhead: You picked up one of my heaviest aliens and threw him into some boulders. (rethinking) ME! Threw me into some boulders. That's just- Jenna: Impossible? I know. Diamondhead: What's going on? Jenna: Look I told you I don't know. Growling is heard from behind. Diamondhead turns around the the Wolf Alien approaches from the wood. Jenna: He returned! Diamondhead: Don't worry. I got this. Diamondhead fires diamond projectiles at the Wolf Alien who quickly dodges them and runs up the side of the mountain. Diamondhead continues firing but then the Wolf Alien jumps from the side of the mountain and tackles Diamondhead. They are then both pushed off from the cliff-area. They both tumble down the side of the mountain and fight occasionally. Diamondhead then creates a sword from his arm and then stabs the side of the mountain. He then stops sliding and turns to see the Wolf Alien skid down the mountain until it is too far to see the bottom. Diamdonhead: Yikes. I don't remember climbing this much! Camera zooms out and shows that Diamondhead is now on the side of a very, very, large mountain. Diamondhead then uses his other hand to slap down the Omnitrix symbol and changes into Goop. Goop: GOOP! Goop then slimes/flies to the top of the mountain and turns back into Brandon. He then sees that Jenna has already made a camp and fire. Jenna: Where were you? Brandon: Um. Hello? I just fell down a mountain. Jenna: No. That was a couple of hours ago. Brandon: What?! It's a joke right? Hahaha. Yeah. Real funny. I get it. Jenna: I joke not. Brandon: How could it be a couple of hours? And how did the mountain get taller? And how did you pick up Diamondhead?! Jenna: You have a lot of questions and the day didn't even end yet. Brandon: I sort of want to get out of here and a lot of weird things have been happening around here. Jenna: I just can't tell you. I don't remember. Brandon: Okay... Brandon walks over to the camp and sits down by Jenna. Brandon, calmly: What DO you remember? Jenna: Well... Scene cuts to a flashback in space. A crashing ship is seen heading towards the planet. Jenna, unseen: I remember being on a spaceship. Yes. It was crashing towards the planet. Then... Brandon, unseen: Then? Jenna, unseen: Then... The scene then cuts to the ship crashed onto the surface of the planet with Past Jenna lying outside with her clothing wore and dirty. Jenna, unseen: Then I woke up outside my ship. Ever since then I had these sort of abilities. Brandon: You don't remember anything else? Jenna: Nothing... Brandon, scrolling through Omnitrix: I'm sure I have someone fit for this. Jenna: Really though Brandon its fine. These powers have helped me in the past and even now. Brandon: How long were you here for actually? Jenna: I- Brandon: Can't remember? Jenna: Yes. Brandon: We need to get to the bottom of this. When has that thing been chasing you? Jenna: For while. You're not the first one that was brought here. The wolf took them all and I ran. Brandon: Something about this doesn't seem right. Too confusing. Jenna: What's there to understand? Brandon: Nothing really. It just doesn't make sense. The place then begins to shake. Then it stabilizes. Brandon: What was that? Jenna: Avalanche. Brandon: Earthquake! Er- ForestPlanetQuake... thing. Jenna: I don't understand. Brandon: Well what I've been forced to read by my cousin, with the amount of earthquakes happening recently: This whole planet will be torn apart. Jenna: We have to stop this. Brandon: Well where do earthquakes begin on a planet like this? The place shakes again and a rumbling is heard. Brandon and Jenna turn their heads in the same direction and face the volcano in the distance. Back in space, there is a alert coming on on the monitor. Sarah: What's that? Coco: Trouble. Coco swipes the screen and presses some buttons. A hologram of the planet comes up with a red outline. Coco: Uh oh. Sarah: What? Coco: Well there's good news and bad news. Sarah: What's the good news? Coco: I found Brandon. He's on this planet not to far from here. Sarah: What's the bad news then? Coco: There are readings to severe quakes and volcanic activity. And to top it off. We can't keep a perfect reading on the planet. It's here but then not here. Sarah: But that's impossible. Back on the planet, Jetray is carrying Jenna with his talons and flying towards the Volcano. Jetray: Seems closer than I expected. Jenna, seeing something: Something else is too. Jetray turns and sees the Wolf Alien on all fours chasing after them on land. Jetray: It's okay. We're in the air. He can't get to us. Jenna, seeing: Look out! Jetray turns and sees the Wolf Alien jumping from a high ledge and tackling Jetray. All three of them land at the base of the volcano. Jetray gets up and the Wolf Alien comes back at him. Jetray uses his laser eyes as a warning shot. The alien then backs off. Jetray: Come on. We can still make it before- The volcano then erupts. Green Magma then pours from the top of it and flows down its side. Fireballs also rain down on the surface. Jetray dodges as well as Jenna. Jetray: Nevermind. Looks like we need a shortcut. Jetray powers up his laser eyes and fires at the side of the volcano. The place begins to shake. Jetray then uses his tail to combine forces. A slight explosion occurs and a hole in the side the volcano appears. Jetray and Jenna go through the opening which leads to a metal plating with a device on it. Jetray: I might have to blast it again. Jenna: Wait. There's a device on it. Jenna touches the device and the door opens. Jetray turns back into Brandon. Brandon: You did it. Jenna: How? I- Brandon: Come on. Before that lava comes in. Brandon and Jenna run inside and the door closes behind them. They enter a base similar to a scientific research facility. Brandon: Whoa. Jenna: What is this place? Brandon: I dunno. Some sort of laboratory. Has some weird stuff in here- Jenna then looks around and memories start coming back to her while Brandon continues talking. Brandon: I used to have something like this. (turns and sees Jenna freaking out) Are you alright? Jenna: I'm remembering. The place shakes more violently. Brandon: Now what? Jenna: It's not an quake. It's- Brandon sees a monitor. Brandon: The Planet... The Planet then grows an appearance similar to humanoid: eyes and details. Brandon: It's alive. Planet: Who dares disturb the Great Mo'Fespa?! Brandon: Hey. Mo'Fespa/Planet: Intruders in my research area! Brandon: We're not trespassing. Mo'Fespa: You will join the rest of the prisoners because of you threatening our true objective. Jenna: What's going on? Brandon: I don't know. Growling is heard again. They turn around and see the Wolf Alien enter through the way they came in. Jenna: How'd he get in? Brandon: I'm not waiting to find out! (in heroic pose) The Wolf Alien snarls at Brandon and leap forward. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Loch Ness. Loch Ness: LOCH NESS! If you want to see a real intruder, he's right here. The Wolf Alien slices Loch Ness' chest with his talons. Loch Ness then steps back and regenerates. The Wolf Alien then approaches Jenna. Loch Ness: Jenna! The Wolf Alien then steps in front of her and snarls at Loch Ness. Loch Ness: Wait. What? Mo'Fespa: Khen-Neen does not intrude. Loch Ness: Who's Khen-Neen? Mo'Fespa: He is here. Loch Ness, looking: You mean the wolf alien? Mo'Fespa: If that is what you like to call him. Khen-Neen is a resident of me. As the girl is too. Jenna: N-No I don't live here. I crashed. Mo'Fespa: You did. And we, together, repaired you. A door reals open and reveals a chamber filled with a blue liquid and pipes coming out of it. In there, is Jenna, asleep. Jenna: T-That's me! Mo'Fespa: When you crashed onto me, Khen-Neen pulled you into my heart so we can begin to repair. However, the girl was too injured to survive so I had removed her consioucousness and turned it into a living being. Brandon: But that's impossible. Mo'Fespa: I am not impossible. For the actions I commence are actions are simple to accomplish compared to the work of a lesser being. I share feelings for this one however. I seen what she went through and removed the memories that bring her pain. I granted her abilities that would make her feel powerful and a protector that swore his life to save her. Jenna: I understand now. Loch Ness: Me too. I think. Jenna: But I don't want these abilities. Mo'Fespa: I don't understand. Jenna: They make me feel not normal. And I want my own space. Mo'Fespa: I- Loch Ness: And your messing stuff up here is causing the planet to explode. Er- You to explode. Planet shakes violently. Mo'Fespa: I see now. I was well have to excess the polarity of the explosion and input it into guiding the planet to safety. Loch Ness: But- Mo'Fespa: Do not worry about our issues. A transport awaits for you. Loch Ness turns back into Brandon. Brandon, to Jenna: What about you? Jenna: I have to stay or I'll die. But I understand now. It's quite alright. Brandon: You'll be safe. Jenna: You must go or you'll be trapped here with us. Brandon: You won't be forgotten. Jenna: That's to say, if I was ever remembered. Now go. Go! Brandon nods and runs out of the volcano. He then sees Sparky land in front of the Volcano. The hatch opens. Sarah: Come on! Brandon runs in and the hatch closes behind him. Sparky then takes off and leaves the atmosphere. When Sparky is far enough from the planet, the planet begins to glow and then explodes. But as it explodes, it then implodes and disappears. Sparky continues on a flight to Earth. Sarah: Are you alright? Brandon: Fine. Coco: What happened down there? Brandon: It's a long story. Sarah: Brandon, the planet exploded. It's gone. Brandon: No. Mo'Fespa said that he channeled the explosion to move the planet somewhere else. I think. Coco: Who? Brandon: Like I said... long story. Thanks for saving me. Sarah: What would do without us? Brandon: I don't know... I really don't. As Sparky flies off, the scene skips to a different part of space which is more blue and purple-like with milky waves of sky. The Planet then appears and remains peacefully. Credits Characters *Brandon *Sarah *Coco *Sparky *Jenna *Mo'Fespa *Khen-Neen Aliens Used *Astro *Diamondhead *Goop *Jetray *Loch Ness Villains *Keen-Neen (temporarily) Trivia *The title was either going to be called "FarSide", "Planet Side", "Distress Call" or "The Impossible Planet" *This was meant to be the 48th or 49th episode. *This episode centers around the thought of something being impossible. *This is the season finale of Season 3. *Jenna was actually supposed to be a figment of Brandon's past. *Trouble on Warasauria is referenced in the episode. *Sarah and Coco get off their hero break in this episode but don't actually go on an adventure with Brandon. Technically this a part of Brandon's solo adventures. *Khen-Neen was supposed to be a figment of Jenna's past for her love of fantasy books which mostly include a bad wolf. **Khen-Neen can also be pronouced as K-9 which is a name for specialized dogs. *The Impossible Planet aka Mo'Fespa is now located in a different space. *Jenna was inspired by Eunice from Ben 10 and Clara from Doctor Who. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3 Category:Season Finales